There has heretofore been proposed an apparatus for stretching a plastic film longitudinally thereof to correct a pitch at which a pattern is printed on the plastic film repeatedly, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 48,260 of 2003.
The apparatus includes heating means for heating and stretching the plastic film. However, the plastic film is not always suitable for heating and stretching. In this connection, it is desired to stretch the plastic film in a way different from the apparatus.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for stretching a plastic film longitudinally thereof in a way different from the prior art.